1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door-locking handle assembly with a built-in combination lock of a pull-out and side-swinging lever-action type, in which a door handle is pivoted to a base body of the assembly so as to be pulled out forward and pushed back rearward relative to the base body and turned on its pivoted end.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, a door locking handle assembly of a conventional type has a construction in which: a base body of the, assembly is fixedly mounted on a door of a box or container, a door handle is pivoted to the base body so as to be pulled out forward and pushed back rearward relative to the base body and further turned sideward on its pivoted end after completion of its pulling-out operation; when the door handle is pulled out of the base body to assume its pulled-up or raised inclination position relative to the base body and turned sideward after completion of its pulling-out operation, a catch plate (i.e., locking member) which serves as a door bolt directly or indirectly connected with the door handle is released from a receiving portion of a stationary frame element (i.e., door frame) of the box or container. In this type of conventional door locking handle assembly, a cylinder lock is incorporated in either the door handle or the base body on the other hand, the door handle is pushed back rearward relative to the base body and held in its folded position or locked position in the base body.
In the conventional door locking handle assembly having the above construction, an available space for mounting the assembly is extremely limited in each of opposite sides of the door to which the assembly is fixedly mounted because the interior space of the box or container for housing various instruments therein is relatively limited due to the presence of the instruments housed in the box or container. Due to this, it is necessary to considerably limit in size the projections of the assembly in opposite directions perpendicular to the plane of the door""s surface.
In order to fulfill the above need, it is necessary to reduce in thickness the assembly as a whole by reducing in thickness the door handle and in depth the base body. However, this forces the cylinder lock of the assembly to be considerably reduced in thickness.
On the other hand, in such a thin-type cylinder lock, since the number of sets of disc tumblers and/or pin tumblers incorporated in the cylinder lock as essential components of its internal lock mechanism is small, the number of available keys of such a thin-type cylinder lock is naturally limited. Due to this, in the case where there are a large number of eligible users or persons using the instruments contained in the box which is provided with the door locking handle assembly employing the cylinder lock in a condition in which these users or persons are controlled by a control operator through a computerized personal management system, it is difficult to use the conventional door locking handle assembly which employs the thin-type cylinder lock.
Also, in the conventional door locking handle assembly, the base body if fixed to the door by fitting screws into threaded holes formed on the door by way of through holes, which is formed on a front plate portion projection from the front end of the base body. Otherwise, the base body is fixed to the door by fitting screws into threaded holes of the base body from the rear side of the door by way of through holes of the door.
However, in such an attaching structure described above, it is necessary to form threaded holes and through holes on the door body adjacent to both longitudinal ends of the base body in addition to the attaching opening for receiving the base body. Therefore, it increases the processing of perforating such holes, and it makes the attaching operation troublesome or complicated because operators or workers have to hold the door handle assembly at a given attaching position form the front side of the door in conducting the screw fixing operation.
In a door handle assembly as shown in the Japanese utility model opening gazette No. Heisei 3-54274, a base body is provided with a cover plate on its front end portion, and a slant surface portion is formed on one of longitudinal ends of the base body, which slant surface portion is inclined relative to said cover plate. In attaching operation of the door handle assembly, a door is inserted between the cover plate and the slant surface portion, and then the door handle assembly is embedded into an attaching opening of the door so that the door is put between an engagement block and a slant surface portion, which is formed on the other of longitudinal ends of the base body. Also, in this attaching structure, the operation efficiency of attaching is not good because operators or workers have to hold the door handle assembly at a given attaching position from the front side of the door in conducting the screw fixing operation.
Under such circumstances, the present invention was made. Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door locking handle assembly with a built-in combination lock, which assembly is thin in thickness as a whole and capable of providing a very large number of available keys for the combination lock, wherein a large number of eligible persons or users of various instruments contained in a box or container provided with the door locking handle assembly are precisely controlled by a control operator through a computerized personal management system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the door locking handle assembly, wherein it is not necessary to perforate threaded holes and through holes for attaching screws in the door, and the operation efficiency of attaching is more improved because operators or workers do not need to hold the door handle assembly at a given attaching position from the front side of the door in the screw fixing operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the door locking handle assembly, which is adapted to various doors that are different from each other in thickness.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, the above object of the present invention is accomplished by providing:
a base body fixedly mounted on a door 30 of a box, wherein a handle 2 is pivoted to the base body 1 so as to be capable of being pulled out forward and pushed back rearward relative to the base body 1, wherein a locking member 3 serving as a door bolt for locking the door 30 to a main body of the box is directly or indirectly connected with the handle 2 so as to be engaged with and disengaged from a receiving portion of a stationary frame element such as the main body of the box when the handle 2 is pulled out forward and then turned sideward on the locking shaft 29 after completion of the pulling-out operation of the door handle 2, the improvement wherein:
the combination lock 6, which is provided with a plurality of marked dial discs 4, is incorporated in the handle 2 and opened by turning each of the marked dial discs 4 a given number of times to establish a predetermined combination of marks for unlocking, which is provided in outer peripheral surfaces of the dial discs 4;
the combination lock 6 is held in its locked condition when the predetermined combination of marks for unlocking is not established;
a plurality of slots 68 are formed on a bottom surface of a dent portion 100, which is formed on a front surface of said handle 2;
an outer peripheral portion of each of said dial discs 4 projects into said dent portion 100 through said slot 68 in such a manner that an outer peripheral surface of said dial disc 4 is set back from a virtual extension plane of the front surface 2a of said handle 2;
a cylinder lock 13 is incorporated in the handle 2 and disposed adjacent to the combination lock 6 in a longitudinal direction of the handle 2, wherein the cylinder lock 13 is provided with a rotor 8;
when an eligible key 7 is inserted into a keyhole 9 of the rotor 8 of the cylinder lock 13, the cylinder lock 13 has its internal lock mechanism 10 unlocked to permit the rotor 8 to be turned by the key 7 thus inserted into the keyhole 9 of the rotor 8;
when the rotor 8 is turned, a stopper plate 11 which is slidably received in a side through-hole 12 of the handle 2 is driven in a manner such that the stopping plate 11 is projected outward from the side through-hole 12 and retracted from the outside of the handle 2.
And, the stopping plate 11 has its upper end portion 14 abut against a shoulder portion 15 of a lower surface of a proximal end portion of a receiver lever 16;
the receiver lever 16 has its proximal end portion pivoted to an inner wall portion of the base body 1 through a first pivot 17;
the shoulder portion 15 of the receiver lever 16 is provided with a cam slope 18 through which the receiver lever 16 is pushed upward by the upper end portion of the stopper plate 11;
the receiver lever 16 is rotatably urged toward the stopping plate 11 by means of a first spring member 19;
a slider 21 is disposed in parallel with a center pin 20 of the combination lock 6, and urged toward the cylinder lock 13 by means of a second spring member 22 in a manner such that a lower end portion 23 of the slider 21 abuts against an upper surface of the receiver lever 16, so that the slider 21 has its restriction portion 26 engaged with and disengaged from a locking end portion 25 of a lock plate 5 when the lock plate 5 is held in its locked position and its unlocked position, respectively.
And, when the lock plate 5 is held in its unlocked position, the handle 2 is capable of being pulled forward out of the base body 1;
when the handle 2 is thus pulled out forward, the stopping plate 11 pushes the cam slope 18 of the receiver lever 16 swingably upward so that the receiver lever 16 is moved to its unlocked positon; and
when the lock plate 5 is held in its locked position, the lock plate 5 has its locking end portion 25 engaged with the restriction portion 26 of the slider 21 to prevent the receiver lever 16 from turning on the first pivot 17.
In accordance of the second aspect of the present invention, the above object of the present invention is accomplished by providing:
In the door locking handle assembly of the invention described above has further the following structure, wherein;
said base body 1 is fitted into an attaching opening 32 of a door 30 from the front side of the door 30, and a front flange 93 is formed on outer surface of the base body 1, which the front flange abuts on a front surface 30a of the door 30;
a rear projection 90, which is formed on one of longitudinal ends of the base body 1, passes through the attaching opening 32 to the rear side of the door 30;
a rear edge portion 32a of one of longitudinal ends of the attaching opening 32 engages with a locating groove 92, which is formed between said rear projection 90 and one of longitudinal ends 93a of said front flange 93;
a hollow portion 94, which is formed in the other of longitudinal ends of said base body 1 disposed on the rear side of the door 30, is opened toward the other end 93b of longitudinal ends of said front flange 93
a fastening stopper 80 is housed in said hollow portion 94, and pivoted to said base body 1 by a pivot 81 which is parallel to the font surface 30a of said door 30;
a set screw 82 is fitted through a threaded hole 89, which is formed in a rear wall portion the base body 1, and a leading end of the set screw 82 projects into the hollow portion 94; and
a front side edge surface 80a of said fastening stopper 80 is brought info engagement with both a rear surface 93c of said end portion 93b of the front flange 93 and a rear side edge portion 32b of the other of longitudinal ends of said attaching opening 32 with pressing the fastening stopper 80 by said set screw 82.
In accordance of the third aspect of the present invention, the above object of the present invention is accomplished by providing:
In the door locking handle assembly of the invention described above has further the following structure, wherein;
when the base body 1 is inserted into the attaching opening 32 of the door 30, a first cam surface portion 83, which is formed on the outer edge of said fastening stopper 80, slidably contacts with the front side edge portion 32c of the other of longitudinal ends of the attaching opening 32 so that the fastening stopper 80 is retreated into said hollow portion 94;
when the set screw 82 is fitted through the threaded hole 89, a second cam surface portion 84, which is formed on the inner edge of the fastening stopper 80, slidably contacts with a leading end of said set screw 82 so that the fastening stopper 80 is pushed out ward from the hollow portion 94.
In accordance of the fourth aspect of the present invention, the above object of the present invention is accomplished by providing:
In the door locking handle assembly of the invention described above has further the following structure, wherein;
a spring member 85, which is disposed between the fastening stopper 80 and the base body 1, urges the fastening stopper 80 so as to project outside of the rear edge portion 32b of the attaching opening 32.
In accordance of the fifth aspect of the present invention, the above object of the present invention is accomplished by providing:
In the door locking handle assembly of the invention described above has further the following structure, wherein;
said front side edge surface 80a of said fastening stopper 80, which is formed as a curved shape, engages with both the rear surface 93c of said end portion 93b of the front flange 93 and the rear side edge portion 32b of the other of longitudinal ends of said attaching opening 32.
In accordance of the sixth aspect of the present invention, the above object of the present invention is accomplished by providing:
in the door locking handle assembly of the invention described above has further the following structure, wherein;
a threaded hole 98 is formed on said rear projection 90 of the base body 1 upright to the door 30, and a leading end of a pushing screw 97, which is fitted into said threaded hole 98, abuts onto a rear surface 30b of the door 30.